In general, electrical connector devices in which paired electrical connectors fit in each other for electrical connection have been widely used among various electrical appliances. In these electrical connector devices, a lock mechanism is often adopted to maintain a fit-in state of the paired electrical connectors when fitting in each other. For example, a so-called mechanical lock mechanism disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-31780 and so forth is configured to acquire fit-in retentivity by a mechanically engaging lock piece. This mechanical lock mechanism is configured such that when an external force is applied to an electrical connector in a fit-in state (mating connector) in a removing direction opposite to a fit-in direction, lock pieces provided to both electrical connectors make contact with each other in the removing direction to have an engaged relation, thereby maintaining the fit-in state of the electrical connectors.
However, in the conventional lock mechanism provided to the electrical connector device, no member is provided to support the lock piece against an external force applied in the direction of removing the electrical connector in the fit-in state (mating connector). Therefore, a critical load against the external force in the removing direction would be insufficient. Even if a relatively slight external force is applied, the engaging relation of the lock mechanism may be released or the lock mechanism may be broken, thereby possibly damaging the electrical connection.
The inventor of the present application discloses Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-31780 as a prior art document of the present invention.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector and electrical connector device allowing a fit-in state between electrical connectors to be firmly maintained.